Twinstagram
by Bill Cipher
Summary: When the Twins download Instagram, it becomes a new trend in Gravity Falls! Friends, enemies and other people from the show will join! What secrets will be posted? And who will be the first to Instagram fame? My first fanfic! PLease don't hate! Rated T just in case.
1. The Download

**So, here is my first fanfiction! Inspired by Facebook Fun by DIsneryChannelLoves and all the 'Twins Discover Fanfiction' junk! Let's go!**

Dipper and Mabel were on their new iPhones, the ones they got for their birthday.

"I'm bored," Mabel moaned.

"New apps?" Dipper asked?

Mabel grinned.

"I wanna be fit!" the girl cried.

"Let's look in Popular apps!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Soon, they both had the app.

"Is this a game?" Mabel wondered.

She pressed a blue camera button at the bottom and the camera appeared. Mabel took a simple picture of herself smiling. The app showed the result:

sincere_sweater_miss posted a new photo 4 seconds ago

Insert Any Photo Of Mabel Smiling Here

sincere_sweater_miss: Umm…what is this app? I guess, if this is like a status update, I'm just chilling with my bro.

"Dipper, how do I view your photos?" Mabel asked.

Dipper searched up Mabel's username and saw a 'Follow' button. He pressed it. A small orange bubble appeared on the bottom of Mabel's screen. When she clicked it, it opened the 'News' window.

astronomy_secrets is now following you.

Mabel knew it was Dipper, so, naturally, she followed him back. She was greeted by a single photo. It was her taking the picture of her smiling.

astronomy_secrets posted a new photo 48 seconds ago

Insert Picture Of Mabel Smiling But With iPhone in hands Here

astronomy_secrets: My sister trying out this new app...follow sincere_sweater_miss!

Mabel's username was in blue. She clicked it, and came right back to her profile.

"Neat-o!" she cried.

She posted a picture of Dipper and tagged him. They each had 2 followers: each other, and somebody named huntergirl357. While they laughed and look at huntergirl's photos, Stan watched them via security camera.

"A place where my kids post their personal problems," the old man said to himself.

"Where I'm free to see them!"

Suddenly, the Twins each got a new pop-up from News.

two_trillion_dollar_dude is now following you.

While Mabel shrugged this off, Dipper glared. He knew exactly who two_trillion_dollar_dude was, and understood his plan. And he knew how to get revenge.

**Dun dun duuuuun! By the way, everybody that follows the twins that is NOT a GF character is a real Instagram account. It's kind of like a shout-out. Since huntergirl357 is real, why not follow her?**


	2. Photobomb!

**Hey guys! Time for review rpeilies!  
**

**TheLPSDragon—Yes, you may be in the story! I've planned a chapter for RP!**

**Gravityfriends—Who likes money, tries to be cool and always fails, and likes to invade his niece and nephew's privacy?**

**Here we go!**

Grunkle Stan was laughing. Dipper was posting embarrassing secrets like crazy! But then…Stan saw something. It was him, in his underwear and white undershirt like he always did, scratching his butt and barfing!

astronomy_secrets posted a new photo 6 seconds ago

Insert That Madness Described Above Here

astronomy_secrets: My evil Grunnkle Stan is invading my private life. Here's just one thing he does when he's alone! #meme #TagForLikes #instagood #evil #sick #gross #funny

The photo had 60 likes within 5 minutes! And more were being posted.

"Dipper!" Grunkle Stan screamed.

Dipper marched downstairs, smirking.

"What's wrong, Stan?" he asked.

"See something you didn't like online…or on app?"

Stan frowned.

"If you wanna play that game, it's on. Just, how did you get so many likes?"

"Hashtags," came the one word reply.

And so, a picture war erupted between the two.

two_trillion_dollar_dude posted a new photo 13 seconds ago

Insert Photo Of Dipper Screaming At Gummy Spider Here

two_trillion_dollar_dude: My nephew being such a wimp. #instagood #TagForLikes #wimp #meme #afraid

After an hour, Dipper came down.

"Save it, kid," Stan smirked.

"Tell it to my 83 followers!"

Dipper grinned an evil grin.

"My 147 followers will enjoy telling you!"

Then, it happened.

sincere_sweater_miss posted a new photo 1 minute ago.

Insert Picture Of Mabel Frowning Here

sincere_sweater_miss: My uncle and brother are being jerk, posting mean pictures of each other.

As Stan and Dipper each lost at least 20 followers each, Dipper stared at Mabel's followers.

201.

Meanwhile….

Pacifica screamed in rage.

"How can that bitch Mabel have more followers then me!?"

Pacifica only had 137 followers.

"Oh, this is going to be good," the blonde hissed.

**Dun dun duuuun! Cliffhanger time! Please review!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND SOME (SAD) NEWS

**I bring bad news. Due to writer's block, this story is on hiatus.**

**If you have any ideas, please put them in the reviews. Because I'm stuck. I wanted Mabel to discover being a private user, then something else, then something else. And all the chapter drafts were terrible.**

**So, please don't un-favorite or un-follow this story. Just be patient and sport those ideas in the reviews.**

**~Bill Cipher**


End file.
